


She's My Cherry Pie

by jayisokayy



Series: The Winchester (Pond) Gospels [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Innuendo, M/M, fem!Rory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayisokayy/pseuds/jayisokayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a beautiful day in New York. The sun was shining, the birds were tweeting, and Dean woke up next to-</p><p>Who the fuck was that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's My Cherry Pie

It was a beautiful day in New York. The sun was shining, the birds were tweeting, and Dean woke up next to-

Who the fuck was that?

The blonde haired girl laying next to him was definitely not Rory. Sure, she was wearing Rory's shorts and one of Dean's sweatshirts, but that was a girl and Rory was a guy. He shook the blonde awake and she swatted him away. Something in Dean's mind told him that that's exactly how Rory wakes up on Saturdays, but he put it to the side. "Stop." The blonde murmured in -yep- a British accent. She turned around to face Dean and there was suddenly no doubt in his mind that something strange was going on.

"Rory?" He asked shakily, and the woman opened her eyes to look up at Dean. Blue eyes.

"Dean? What's going on?" She asked. Dean stared at her with an open mouth before silently pulling her into a hug. She hummed in content -just as Rory always does- and pulled away a bit. "Now that you're over that, I'm gonna take a shower." She told him before getting up. Dean put his head in his hands as soon as she left and waited.

"I'M A GIRL?!"

Dean got up and walked to the bathroom where Rory was standing, staring at -was it proper to say his or her in this situation- reflection in the mirror. She silently reached out to poke the mirror and gasped when her reflection moved. Dean walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I'm a girl." Rory reiterated more quietly.

"I know." Dean said, rubbing small circles into her hips to calm her (just like he always did with Rory.) It worked to a certain extent, and the blonde in his arms relaxed. She made a small noise of protest when Dean started kissing at her neck, but made no effort to stop.

"This is so wrong." Rory breathed, letting herself fall into Dean's arms.

"Is it, though?" And that was basically all it took.

x

Charlie, who had stayed the night, cat-whistled as Rory walked down the stairs. She blushed and threw Dean's sweatshirt, which she was carrying in case she got cold, at the ginger.

"Hey, Winchester. Ya' gonna introduce me to your new lady friend?" Dean was about to answer, but Rory did instead.

"Hi, my name is Rory Winchester and I'm your best friend." She said loudly. Dean chuckled at that and grabbed Rory by the waist to calm her. Charlie's mouth fell open in shock,

"How come you're holding her like you do with Rory?" She asked cautiously. Dean and Rory whispered something back and forth for a second before Dean answered, "This is Rory."

And Charlie proceeded to pass out.

x

Cas explained that Rory was cursed, and it would only last for twenty-four hours. After that, he proceeded to flap away. Dean wasn't sure if he should be happy or concerned. He decided to make the most of it. He dressed Rory in her own clothes -luckily, the two were the same size- and promised they could go eat. There was a salad place not too far from where they lived where Rory often liked to eat.

As it turns out, people hit on you even more when you're a girl. Men were coming up to Rory left and right, seemingly oblivious to -or flat out ignoring- Dean. Rory felt a little uncomfortable, which was odd for her. She had just never gotten a chance to find this body's strong suits. She decided to try it on Dean. Having long hair proved to be an advantage. She used this fact in her favor, twirling her hair around her finger and occasionally getting really close to Dean and letting her hair fall in his face a bit. Dean noticed, because of course he always noticed when women tried to flirt with him, but didn't say anything. Honestly, he thought it was kind of adorable that Rory thought Dean was oblivious.

Prim, on the other hand, did not. 

A.) It was really hard to get over the fact that her stepfather had turned into her stepmother. And then, once she had basically gotten over that:

B.) It was sort of disgusting, the way Dean was practically fucking the poor girl in the hallway. And then, Prim had to wonder, did they have sex like this? The thought almost made her vomit, so she decided to stop thinking about it. 

She got her answer later that night. 


End file.
